


Manning Up

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle asks Felicity out. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manning Up

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, prompt any, any, asking someone out

John knows he is being ridiculous. After all, he's not some high school kid looking for his first date; he's had girlfriends, has been married, though the less said about that the better. He's a fully grown man who has served his country with distinction. He's stared down the end of an enemy rifle, he's killed in hand to hand combat. Asking Felicity out should not reduce his stomach to knots and his tongue to stone. 

And yet, every time he tries to ask her, that's what happens. 

He tells himself that it's because of how they met, the work they do - being the support team to a masked vigilante is not exactly conducive to romance. He tells himself that it's because of her obvious crush on Oliver, the fact that he's trying to start something with Carly. 

But he can't stop thinking about her and even Carly noticed it, gave him a strong talking to that included the phrase, "Man up," more than once.

So when he walks into the Arrowcave tonight, he tells himself that this is him, manning up. 

Especially when Felicity turns as he approaches, a huge smile on her face. "Thank goodness you're here," she says and he gives her an exaggeratedly suspicious look. 

"Don't tell me... You need me to lift some hardware for you?" It wouldn't be the first time but she shakes her head, ponytail swaying crazily from side to side, making him wonder not for the first time it would be like to run his fingers through that hair. 

"Not tonight." She glances around, eyes falling on the bank of computers and he makes the next logical guess. 

"Save Oliver from himself?"

Once again, she shakes her head. "Save me from myself," she corrects and he frowns, not understanding. "I've been stuck down here by myself all day. I've had nothing to eat and no-one to talk to and there's a great Italian place a few blocks away; I thought we could grab some dinner. Not take out dinner, a proper dinner with knives and forks and candlelight... but not like a date, if that's what you're thinking it sounds like, because it wouldn't be. A date I mean. Just dinner."

Except it doesn't sound like just dinner. Not from the way Felicity is babbling, a sure sign of nerves on her part. Not from the blush on her cheeks either, the way she bites her lower lip when she finishes talking. 

"What if I want it to be a date?" John doesn't know when he started smiling but he is, and it only takes a split second for Felicity to smile back, pivoting on her feet a little.  

"Then I could be persuaded," she says lightly and he holds out his arm, offers her his elbow. 

"Then it would be my pleasure." 

She links her arm through his, eyes sparkling as she stares up at him. "No... All mine." 

Diggle lifts an eyebrow. "We'll see about that later," he says and as he wonders if that was a step too far he sees her pupils dilate, feels goosebumps rise on her skin. She doesn't say anything, just smiles and lets him have the last word. 

That's fine with him - after all, he doesn't make promises he can't keep. 


End file.
